Copper has been mainly used as a conductor material of an electric wire (i.e., a conductive wire) for used in wire harness for automobiles but, from the request for weight saving of the conductor, aluminum has also attracted attention. Although copper is excellent in tensile strength and electric conductivity as the material but has a problem of large weight (i.e., large density). On the other hand, aluminum is light in weight but a problem of insufficient strength remains.
As aluminum-alloy materials for conductive wire, there have been disclosed an aluminum-alloy wiring material wherein iron (Fe), zirconium (Zr), and other element(s) are blended into a parent metal formed of highly pure aluminum having a purity of 99.95% or more in Patent Literature 1; an aluminum-alloy wiring material wherein copper (Cu) and/or magnesium (Mg) and Zr and/or silicon (Si) are contained in a parent metal formed of highly pure aluminum having a purity of 99.95% or more in Patent Literature 2; aluminum-alloy wiring materials each containing Fe, Mg, and Si in prescribed amounts in Patent Literatures 3 and 4; and an aluminum-alloy wiring material containing a prescribed amount of titanium (Ti) or the like in Patent Literature 5.